


Seen By Everyone

by arysa13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysa13/pseuds/arysa13
Summary: Bellamy doesn't realise that when you change the name of the group chat EVERYONE can see it.





	

 

**Raven, Nathan, O…**

_8:42pm_

_Raven created the group._

**Raven**

This is an intervention

**Jasper**

Nice

What are we intervening?

**John**

How Raven keeps creating NEW group chats instead of just posting in the one we already have????

**Raven**

This is a special group chat

It doesn’t have Clarke in it

**John**

Finally we’re kicking her out of the friend group

**Octavia**

Why do we hate Clarke now?

**Me**

Yeah I’m confused

**Raven**

Ha. Knew that would get your attention Bell

**Monty**

I get the feeling I know what this intervention is about

**John**

It’s about Clarke being the worst

**Nathan**

Stop with all the notifications

**Jasper**

Can someone explain what’s going on

**Me**

I agree with Jasper and Miller

**Raven**

Well if everyone would just stop saying shit and let me talk

**Harper**

I haven’t said anything yet

**Nathan**

I’m muting this conversation if you don’t get to the point soon

**Octavia**

Omg let the woman speak

_John Murphy added Emori Wilde._

**Raven**

What are you doing Murphy????

**John**

We need a replacement for Clarke

**Raven**

Omg that’s not what this is

No partners in the group chat

**John**

But Harper and Monty get to

**Raven**

Harper and Monty were already part of the group before they started dating

**John**

So kick one of them out

**Raven**

Maybe I’ll kick YOU out

_Nathan Miller left the group._

_Raven Reyes added Nathan Miller._

**Raven**

OKAY so you all know how our good friend Bellamy over here is 100% completely and totally in love with Clarke Griffin

**Jasper**

<3 <3 <3

**Octavia**

Tell us something we don’t know

**Me**

This is stupid and I hate all of you

**Monty**

I knew that’s what this was about

**Raven**

WELL I’ve decided it’s time we did something about it

**Octavia**

YAAASSSS

What’s the plan

**Jasper**

Let’s kidnap them and tie them to a log and put the log in a river heading towards a large waterfall and tell them we won’t save them unless they admit their love for each other

**Raven**

????????????

**Nathan**

Let’s just straight up tell Clarke Bellamy’s in love with her

**Me**

How bout we don’t do that

In fact how about we pretend this entire conversation never happened

**Nathan**

We will do that

Right after we get you and Clarke together

I’m tired of your pining

**Me**

If Clarke was in any way interested in me you’d be having this conversation with her as well

**Raven**

Who says we aren’t

So who agrees we need to come up with a plan

Not Jasper’s plan

**Jasper**

I was only kidding

And yes I agree

**Octavia**

I’m in

**Harper**

ME!!!

**Monty**

Same here

**John**

As long as Emori can stay in the group chat

**Emori**

I can help!!!

**Raven**

Fine. And Miller you’re obviously in?

**Nathan**

Yep

**Me**

I do not agree

**Raven**

No one cares

You’ll thank us later

**Me**

Have I mentioned that I hate you?

-

Bellamy is pretty sure his friends aren’t _actually_ going to do anything to try and get him and Clarke together. At least, he sincerely hopes they aren’t. He’s perfectly happy pining for his best friend in tortured silence, if by happy you mean that he loves being her friend but he also can’t stop thinking about kissing her. He’s dealing with it.

He puts the conversation on mute for a while, figuring he can check in with their crazy scheme later. He opens his chat with Clarke, wanting to tell her how crazy their friends are, before realising if he does that he might have to explain _why_ exactly they’re crazy. And he’s so not telling her about Raven’s new group chat. Instead he just sends her a meme. Because that’s the adult way of dealing with a crush.

-

**Clarke Griffin**

_8:58pm_

**Me**

**Clarke**

Seen it ;)

That one’s old Bell

**Me**

Should’ve known

I sent this to Murphy and he said “that’s not Keith Urban”

**Clarke**

He knows that’s not the Mona Lisa too, right?

**Me**

If he does he thinks it’s more important that I know the difference between Keith Urban and Matthew McConaughey

**Clarke**

Bell

Are you serious

**Me**

What

**Clarke**

That’s Owen Wilson

**Me**

Fuck

-

As far as Bellamy can tell from the almost incomprehensible drivel in the new group chat, his friends haven’t been able to agree on a foolproof plan to make Clarke realise how in love with him she is. It’s probably mostly because she _isn’t_ , but it still puts his mind at ease.

He absolutely knows he’s pathetic. There’s also absolutely nothing he can do to help it.

-

**Raven, Nathan, O…**

_2:33pm_

**Me**

Who’s up for drinks tonight

**Jasper**

Keen as a bean

Are partners invited

**Me**

Anyone who wants to come is invited

**Raven**

Except Clarke apparently?

Are you avoiding her because you’re in love with her

**Me**

Ha

I’m not in love with her

Why would you say that

Of course she’s invited

**Raven**

Relax

You got the wrong chat

This is the “help Bellamy and Clarke get it on” chat

She’s not in this one

**Me**

Oh

This could get confusing

**Raven**

Only because you’re inept at the internet

Just change the chat names if you’re worried about it

**Me**

How do I do that

_You named the group NON CLARKE CHAT._

-

**Octavia, Monty, R…**

_2:36pm_

_You named the group CLARKE CHAT._

**Me**

Who’s up for drinks tonight

**Raven**

Oh my god Bellamy

**Clarke**

Why is the group named after me?

**Me**

Wait

Everyone can see that?

**Clarke**

?????????

**Raven**

I don’t even know what to say

**Jasper**

Lololololol

**John**

Ooh let’s see how he gets out of this one

**Clarke**

Do you guys have another chat without me?????

**Me**

No!!!!

**John**

Yeah we do cause we hate you

**Me**

Shut up Murphy

**Monty**

I guess the cat’s out of the bag

**Me**

Monty

**Monty**

It’s for your surprise party

Of course Bellamy would ruin the surprise

**Me**

I’m really sorry guys

**Clarke**

Oh

Cute guys

I’ll pretend to be surprised

_Jasper named the group Adventure Squad._

-

**NON CLARKE CHAT**

_2: 44pm_

**Me**

Fuck I’m stupid

Thanks Monty

**Monty**

No problem

But maybe your life would be easier if you would just tell her you like her

**John**

Now we have to plan her a surprise party -.-

In two weeks

**Me**

Don’t worry, I’ll do it

Since I’m the reason we need one

_Raven named the group Operation Surprise Party._

-

Planning the surprise party is easy. Raven helps him out, and decides the venue will be the rooftop of her apartment building.

"It has a garden and everything. Technically the roof belongs to the guy who lives above me, but he’s in love with me and if we invite him he’ll say it’s fine," Raven assures Bellamy.

"You think everyone’s in love with you," Bellamy snorts.

"Because they are," Raven says seriously. Bellamy elects not to argue the point with her. He’ll only lose anyway.

"So, guests?" he says, diverting the conversation back to the party.

"Adventure squad plus partners?" Raven suggests. "It doesn’t need to be a huge party."

"Sounds good," Bellamy nods. "BYO alcohol?"

"Yeah," Raven agrees. "Monty can make punch too. And we can just order pizza for food. Miller has really good speakers and Octavia can make a playlist. And for decorations we’ll just put some fairy lights in the trees in the garden," Raven says, ticking each item off on her fingers.

"Great," Bellamy smiles. "Thanks for helping me with this." Raven grins mischievously.

"I have my own reasons," she says cryptically and Bellamy can’t help but feel this doesn’t look good for him.

"Please don’t embarrass me," he begs. "I want my friendship with Clarke to stay intact."

"I’m a master of subtlety," Raven says, affronted. "Which is more than I can say for you. You’re the one embarrassing yourself. The way you look at her makes me want to barf."

"Yeah, yeah," Bellamy rolls his eyes.

-

**Operation Surprise Party**

_5:13pm_

**Raven**

The party is not next Saturday but the one after, roof of my apartment building. Roan is letting us use it because he believes in true love.

Also he wants to have sex with me

**Harper**

What time?

**Raven**

Clarke will be there at 7:30pm so everyone else needs to be there AT LEAST ten minutes earlier, got it?

And bring all your significant others

See you there!

_Raven Reyes removed you from the group._

-

The roof looks beautiful, magical even, thanks to Raven who spent her afternoon putting up fairy lights and moving things around. The view of the city is spectacular and the night is warm with a cool breeze that tousles his curls occasionally. The whole thing is absolutely perfect. Except for the part where it’s 7:35pm and he’s the only one there.

He hurriedly scrolls through the group chat to see if he got the time wrong or something, but no, it’s right there. Be there ten minutes before 7:30pm. Raven made it quite clear. And yet, she’s not even here herself. He sends a quick message to the group asking where they are, but before he can even wait for a response the door to the roof is opening, and Clarke steps out.

He can’t help but gape at her a little, she looks so gorgeous, with her hair all pinned up, except for a few loose tendrils that have escaped, her white dress fluttering with the breeze. She looks around, confused at first, until she spots him standing alone by the edge of the roof, leaning against the barrier. He swallows hard as she makes her way over to him. What the hell is he going to _say_?

"Surprise?" he manages when she stops only a foot away from him. Too close and yet too far away at the same time. Clarke smiles, her eyes twinkling.

"Did you do all this?" she asks, looking around at the lights. Her eyes fall on a glass table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses that Bellamy himself has only just spotted underneath the plum tree. He feels his heart thud as he finally realises what’s going on. The others aren’t coming. Raven set him up on a date with Clarke.

"I—uh—Raven," he stammers, suddenly barely able to form words, due to the fact that his heart feels firmly lodged in his throat. Does _Clarke_ know what this is? She turns back to him and his heart skitters again.

"It’s just us then?" she asks, almost hesitantly, and Bellamy nods firmly, his jaw tight. He’s sure he’s made her uncomfortable. This whole thing is a disaster. He’s going to kill Raven.  "Okay," she says, and she’s definitely smiling again.

"Should we have a drink?" Bellamy gestures to the champagne. He could really use one right about now to calm his fluttering stomach. They’re up here alone on the roof, which Raven has made look as romantic as possible, and Clarke isn’t leaving. That has to be a good sign, right?

"Sure," Clarke says, letting him lead the way over to the table. Bellamy has a burst of courage then, seemingly out of nowhere, and he plucks a sprig of pink flowers from the plum tree.

"Here," he says, his voice coming out a little husky, and Clarke turns to him, her arm brushing his. He gently brushes a curl from her face, tucking the flowers behind her ear.

"Thanks," Clarke murmurs, her eyes never leaving his. She shivers slightly, licking her lips. Bellamy resists the urge to lean forward and kiss her. He clears his throat and steps back slightly, picking up the bottle of champagne.

"You want to do the honours?" he offers and Clarke takes the bottle from him and pops the cork with a loud bang before pouring them each a glass. "Happy birthday," Bellamy says as they clink glasses and take a sip.

"I almost forgot it was my birthday," Clarke admits with a laugh, putting her glass down. Bellamy does the same, not being a huge fan of champagne himself.

"How’s being twenty-five?" Bellamy grins. "Feeling old?"

"Like you can talk, grandpa," Clarke snorts. "You’re almost thirty."

"How’d you know I’m really into being called grandpa?" Bellamy jokes and Clarke gives him a look that’s somewhere between amused and exasperated.

"Are you drunk already?" she teases him.

"You’re the only lightweight here," Bellamy reminds her. "Remember that time we found you passed out in Raven’s room at 9pm?"

"Hey, that was _three years ago_ ," Clarke grumbles, giving him a playful shove.  Bellamy catches her arm and tugs her a little closer, making her lose her breath. Her eyes drop to his lips and her own part as her eyes flick back up to his. "So, do I have to wait until the date ends for a kiss or—" she doesn’t get to finish her sentence before his lips are on hers and he’s pulling her closer, his arms around her waist as she threads her hands into his hair and presses herself against him. He’s pretty sure he makes some kind of embarrassing sound when her tongue finds his, but he can’t bring himself to care because _he’s kissing Clarke Griffin._ And she’s kissing him back, quite enthusiastically. He can't hold back a grin, and then Clarke is laughing against his mouth and he reluctantly pulls away, though he doesn't actually let her go. 

"I wanted to do that a long time," Bellamy admits and Clarke laughs again, burying her head into his neck.

"Me too," she admits, and Bellamy feels his heart swell.

"You know Raven made a group chat without you in it so she could try and get us together," Bellamy tells her.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Clarke says, lifting her head again.

"But it worked," he points out, smirking, and Clarke just tugs him in for another kiss.

He loses track of time, and he has no idea how long they stay like that, just kissing, but it must be a while because the next thing he knows the door to the roof slams open and a group of loud people walk through it.

"Yeah!" yells Raven. "Get it!"

"I thought you weren't coming," Bellamy huffs, slightly annoyed at being interrupted. But he still has Clarke tucked against his chest so he doesn't know how to be too mad.

"Didn't you read the group chat?"

 

**Adventure Squad**

_7:41pm_

**Raven**

We'll be there at 8

You're welcome by the way

**Jasper**

I can't wait

**Octavia**

Knowing my brother he'll probably jump off the roof rather than face his feelings for Clarke

**Monty**

You guys know this is the chat Clarke is in right???

**Raven**

Look, if she doesn't know he's in love with her by now she probably won't even realise from reading this message

**John**

Do I have to bring my own booze

**Jasper**

Bets on what they'll be doing when we get up there

I vote they'll be fucking

**Octavia**

Please don't

**Jasper**

Hey I don't have any control over what they do

It's their primal urges

**Octavia**

Never say primal urges again

**Harper**

I vote they won't even be there

They'll confess their love and then fly to Vegas to elope

**Jasper**

What's everyone wearing?

**Nathan**

Clothes

**John**

Why is everyone ignoring my question

Booze?????? Do I have to bring my own or is someone bringing it for me

**Monty**

I'm bringing punch but you might want to bring your own also

**Raven**

Guys!!! We need to be there in ten minutes

_8:06pm_

**Me**

I hate you all

Except you Clarke

I like you

**Clarke**

I like you too ;)

**Jasper**

OTP

**Nathan**

Why are we all on our phones when we're literally all standing on the same rooftop

**Raven**

Don't question the group chat, Miller


End file.
